Saved by the Other Guy
by Write-To-You
Summary: Yes, that title was a reference to how Bruce Banner talks about the Hulk. If you got that, you can probably guess this is about Killer Frost. Actually Summary: 5 Times Killer Frost saved Julian, and 1 Time Caitlin did.
1. Time 1: Car Crash

**Author's Note:** ** _Yes_** **, it's another Snowbert story. Guys, this is how it's going to be from now on- especially during this month break as I come to terms with Caitlin's new identity.**

 **There are no real spoilers for 3x18 (wow, except that one. Nice going, Write-To-You), so go ahead and read even if you haven't watched. You just need to know who Julian is.**

They were on their way to Starling City, and Julian was driving.

Barry had offered to flash them there, but Julian threw up every time he he got ran anywhere, and he didn't want to do that- especially in the presence of Team Arrow. Not a great first impression.

Not wanting him to be lonely, Caitlin agreed to hop in the car with him. There wasn't much she could do to help with Team Arrow's Prometheus problem, anyway. She and Felicity would probably spend most of the time catching up and talking about boys, a frequent thing they did in the short amounts of time they got with each other.

Caitlin kind of wished the car ride with Julian had come _after_ the boy talk with Felicity. She could have used some advice on what to say... not that Felicity was really the best example of how you should talk to boys you like. But still. The silence, only covered up by the quite radio music, was starting to get sweltering.

"So." Caitlin bit her lip, playing with her fingers on her lap. "Are you excited to meet Team Arrow?"

"Oh, yes." Julian grinned. "Much more excited then I was to meet the Flash, anyway."

Caitlin paused. "Um... you know that Barry's one of my best friends, right?"

"Huh?" Julian glanced over, before returning his eyes to the road. "Oh, I didn't mean it like _that._ It's just- you guys talk about Team Arrow so much that it's hard not to be excited to meet them. They must be pretty darn amazing."

Caitlin shrugged. "There methods are a little bit ruthless, in my opinion."

Julian smirked. "I think that every superhero fighting team's methods are more ruthless then Team Flash's."

She chose not to take offense. "You've never met Team Supergirl, then."

"Team who?" Julian peered in her direction. She just shook her head, smiling. He certainly had a lot to catch up on. Julian shrugged, letting it go for now, and turned his full attention back to his driving.

Once again, silence fell. Caitlin held back a frustrated sigh. Things had never been exactly... awkward between her and Julian. There had always been a relatively well contained "Sexual Tension" (as Cisco called it), but their conversation had flowed smoothly, and their caught stares were met simply with smiles. Why did today, of all days, have to be an off one?

Julian his fingernails on the steering wheel, and glanced at the radio. "Oh, I love this song." He reached for the volume, jacking it up to 17.

For Caitlin, even listening to the radio when she drove was strange. She tended not to take her beaten down old car anywhere, preferring the bus, but even when she did, that music stayed off. Now the song blasted out of the car's speakers:

 _Whenever I think we're making progress/you turn around and you prove me wrong/You can never make this easy on me/but now it's dragged out for too long/You never change/something about you always stays the same/ whenever I think we've taken our first step/ you fall back/ to square 1._

 **(A.N: Whoa whoa whoa. I just need to pause anyone who is about to scold me for breaking the rule of putting song lyrics into a fanfiction. Guess what, guys? I wrote this song. My rights. And, hey, you guys can use them, too. Just give credit where credit it due, please, even though the song's not published. Yet. :)**

Caitlin raised and eyebrow and Julian bopped his head to the base in the back of the tune. "I didn't see you as a poppy guy."

"What'd you see me as, then?" Julian asked, honestly curious.

"Classical." Caitlin said, a teasing smile playing around her lips. She glanced up at the road, and scream ripped itself from her lips. "Julian- look out-!"

He glanced away from her face and swerved, but it was too late. A rash 18 wheeler had attempted to make a turn into the lane they were in. Julian, not completely focused on the road, hadn't seem the stupid move, and hadn't slowed down.

Their car jolted violently as it crashed into the truck. Caitlin's scream caught in her throat as her seat belt tightened and held her in place. Julian, beside her, jolted foreword and whacked his head on the steering wheel. Their car, off balance from Julian's desperate turn, tilted onto it's side and fell with a crash.

Air bags popped into Caitlin's face as the windshield shattered. She pushed them out of the way, struggling for air and with her seat belt.

"Caitlin?" Julian first concern was always her. He turned in his chair, crushed, twisted metal pocking out dangerously in all directions.

She finally got out of her seat belt, and it snapped back into place. Caitlin fell to the side a little, gravity pulling her towards the ground. "Sorry." She muttered as she half smushed Julian in the seat. From her awkward position, she checked out his temple. "Julian you're bleeding. You might have a concussion."

"I'm fine." He insisted, squirming as he tried to fix his own seat belt. "Or I will be, anyway, if we can get out of here.

Caitlin glanced around. The roof was crushed in, preventing their escape via the backseat. The windshield was a mess of broken and splintering glass shards, and Julian's door was pressed into the ground.

"If we can get out my door..." Caitlin struggled to reach the handle. She pulled, but it was stuck. "I can't- quite-"

Her flying elbow struck the window, and the already splintering glass shattered, sending shard flying down on them. Caitlin shrieked, holding up on hand to cover her face.

"That's not going to work." Julian muttered. "Look, if we don't get out of here soon, the engine's going to explode."

"How do you know?" Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "Have you been in a car crash before?"

"No, but it's simple mechanics. The coolant will leak into-" Julian pulled up short. "I'll tell you later- we don't have time for this right now."

Outside, strangely muffled, they heard sirens. Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Julian grabbed her arm awkwardly. "They're not going to get her in time. You smell that?" She sniffed. Smoke was beginning to pour into their small, cramped space. "It's going to blow up." He gripped her arm harder. "Caitlin... you have to freeze it."

The full meaning of his words hit her harder then their crash. She shook her head hard. "No- No, Julian, I can't. there are people around! I might lose control-"

"If you don't, we're going to die." Julian looked really scared. Smoke was pouring fast now into the front seat. Caitlin choked on it, eyes burning. "I believe in you." Julian whispered, voice horse. "Please Caitlin. I know you can do this."

Caitlin hesitated, one hand lying gently on her necklace. She glanced behind her, at the completely totaled car, then back at Julian's face. A trickle of blood leaked from the cut at his temple, the hair around the cut turning reddish in color.

Reaching awkwardly around her neck, Caitlin unhooked the necklace clasp. Immediately, she felt cold rush into her blood. She struggled with herself for a second, fighting her inner demons. Frost swirled around her hands.

Julian placed one hand on her now-cold cheek. He looked deep into her eyes, which were steadily losing their warm brown color, and he smiled. "I believe in you." He repeated in a low voice. "Just freeze the engine. It'll be ok."

Caitlin took a deep, steadying breath and twisted in her seat, hands extended at an uncomfortable angle to reach through the back of the car. She let cold flow through her veins, toward her hands. More frost poured out, freezing the back seat and fogging up the back windows. "I- can't- reach it!"

"Just stretch a little further!" Julian encouraged. He coughed again, his voice even more horse then before.

Caitlin squeezed her torso through the back of the car, wincing as the glass stuck into the leather of her seat cut into her shirt and to her skin. She wormed a little bit further, and tried again.

This time, the entire back wall of the car completely iced over. The engine spluttered, and the smoke pouring out came to a slow stop. Caitlin relaxed, relieved.

"You did it!" Julian cried, patting her awkwardly on the only part he could reach, which happened to be the back of her thigh. "Uh, sorry."

She only laughed, adrenaline still flooding through her system like her cold powers. Gently, she pushed herself back into her destroyed seat, pulling on her necklace as an ambulance pulled up beside them. Her eyes turned back to brown, and she turned and squeezed Julian's hand. "We did it."

"Yes we did." He grinned, relieved to be alive. For a second they just watched each other, and then he leaned foreword, very slowly. Caitlin was about to kiss him when her door was ripped off it's hinges.

"Is everyone alright here?" A burly Jaws of Life worker asked.

Caitlin just sighed. "Yep. Everyone's just fine."

 **Author's Note: I'm also hoping, with the original 5+1 idea line, that I will also have a 5 times they almost kissed and 1 time they actually did. That kind of thing.**


	2. Time 2: Fire

**Author's Note: So, yeah, this one was a little predictable, but there's only so many accidents where ice can save you, guys!**

 **Speaking of which: IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR OTHER THINGS THAT CAITLIN CAN STOP WITH HER ICE POWERS PLEASE PM ME. I may not use it, but I will definitely take it into consideration.**

Caitlin was walking out the door to get to STAR Labs when, lo and behold, she opened her door to reveal Julian. "Hey!" She cried, a little startled. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." He shifted from side to side. "I just figured, you saved me in that car crash: The least I could do was repay you by accompanying you to STAR Labs. Anyway, I pass your apartment on my way from mine, so I just figured I'd stop in." He paused, suddenly nervous. "Is that ok?"

"Of course!" Caitlin smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. They blinked at each other, and Caitlin couldn't help her mind wandering at the mention of their escapade on the way to visit Team Arrow.

Barry had ended up rushing to the emergency room with a worried expression on his face. He had offered to take Caitlin to the Arrow Cave and then come get Julian later, but she had refused, not wanting to leave his side. He had needed a few stitches, but everyone on Team Arrow was totally cool with the delay, knowing what it was like to not have any control over a situation. And stitches. They knew stitches _very_ well.

That wasn't what she was thinking about, however. Her mind was more occupied with what had happened while they were in the car. Julian had come _so_ close to kissing her- or, at least, that's what Caitlin was thinking he was doing. For all she knew, he was just starting to pass out, and his head had dipped foreword a little, making it only _look_ like he was about to kiss her.

See, that was her problem. She just wasn't sure of his intentions. She couldn't stand a refusal- if he turned her down, things would become unbearably awkward. More awkward them Team Flash could handle, at this rate.

"Caitlin?" Julian was staring at her, and she blinked.

"Uh... sorry. Were you saying something?"

Julian gave her a mildly concerned look. "Are you quite altright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She shook him off, pushing foreword a little to leave the doorway of her apartment.

She was just turning to lock her door when a blaring alarm started up. Caitlin flinched in surprise, covering her eyes instinctively. Julian looked around, alarmed. "That's a fire alarm!" He said, unnecessarily.

"I noticed." Caitlin muttered, sending a teasing half-smile in his direction. "It's probably just someone's oven overheating or something. That happened to my friend in college one time- she was super embarrassed."

Julian shrugged. "Still, we should evacuate."

They began to make their way toward the nearest fire exit, quickly joined by other people on Caitlin's floor. Smoke began to filter through the smallest of cracks in the ceiling. Caitlin's neighbor, and elderly woman name Alicia, stared worriedly upwards. "Oh dear..." She murmured. "I really do hope it's just a false alarm like last time."

Julian led Caitlin to the staircase, holding open the door so everyone could file in. She waited with him, not wanting to get separated, and then joined him in their descent to the bottom floor.

They had reached halfway to the 2nd when the roof started caving in. People below them screamed, starting a mad rush toward the exit. Julian threw himself over Caitlin's body, taking the brunt of the dust and debris. Once everything had settled again, Caitlin straightened, forcing him to do the same.

"Something tells me that's not a false alarm." Caitlin whispered, staring upwards as orange flames started to crawl their way down the walls.

Julian grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly, and they started to race down the stairs. They had just reached the bottom floor when the building shook again. Caitlin heard a scream and turned.

Alicia was still making her way slowly down the steps, gripping tightly to the railing. She held her hands over her head, trying to deflect falling debris.

"Wait here." Julian told Caitlin, his voice raised over the sound of the trembling building. He began to race up the steps, ignoring Caitlin's called-after protests. "Julian!"

Once he reached Alicia, he grabbed one of her arms, increasing the pace of her descent. She hobbled down the last steps, and Julian passed her off to Caitlin, who helped her the rest out of the door.

Grabbing her hand again, Julian was about to pull Caitlin through the door when, once again, the building trembled. Caitlin screamed as rubbled rained down, bigger pieces of the roof slamming to the ground. They caved in multiple steps, and blocked the bottom half of the entrance.

They were trapped.

When the dust settled, once again Julian's first priority was Caitlin. He scrambled to his knees, crawling to her side. "I ok." She told him before he could ask.

He noticed blood on her side, and, before she could protested, had pulled up the bottom of her shirt. She covered his trembling hands with her own. "It's ok. It's just a graze."

Julian let her shirt fall reluctantly, helping her climb to her feet. He winced as he put weight on his leg, and Caitlin saw that it was bleeding, too. "Just a graze." He told her, repeating her phrase from before. She gave him an unamused look. "I'm serious!"

Once they were both steady on their feet, they looked around their surroundings. "How are we going to get out of here?" Julian asked. Both their exits, the door and the stairs, were blocked. There was no way out, except through a small gap near the top of the door.

Caitlin shook her head in dulled amazement. "Spending time with you certainly makes my life more interesting, Julian Albert."

He blinked at her. "Oi! I didn't cause this."

"I was kidding." She rolled her eyes, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "It just happens that every time something bad happens, we happen to be together."

"Well, that's a good thing." Julian said, his eyes teasing. "Because that means that you can just keep saving my neck."

Caitlin bit back a smile, unnaturally pleased to be seen as his hero, instead of the other way around.

Once again, they found their eyes locked together. Caitlin certainly wasn't planning on looking away. She wanted to see what Julian was going to do. Had he really wanted to kiss her before?

It seemed that she wasn't allowed to find out just yet. Before Julian could move anywhere, the building shook for the forth time. Caitlin glanced around desperately, looking for cover, but this shaking didn't seem to be as back as the others before it.

Julian reached out of her hand, and she quickly let him take it. "Caitlin." He said seriously. "I cannot _believe_ I'm asking you to do this again... but we could really use your ice powers right about now."

She stared at him, "What good are they going to do? No. Until there's a real reason to use my powers, I won't do it. If you get trapped in here with Killer Frost... who knows what could happen, Julian!"

He rubbed his hand through his hair, causing it to stick on end. "If you freeze the stone blocking the door, we might be able to break it down more easily." She raised her eyebrows. He shrugged. "It's better then doing _nothing_!"

"Julian, firefighters are trained to get people out of burning buildings." She took a calm seat on the floor, clasping her hands and placing them delicately in her lap. "All we've got to do is sit tight and wait for them to rescue us!"

"Hey, shouldn't you call Barry?" Julian asked, reluctantly sitting down beside her. "I bet he could help us."

Caitlin frowned. How had she not thought of that already? "It's worth a shot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Then she paused. "I don't want to press the panic button. So do I call him or text him?"

Julian stared at her. "You're really considering that? Caitlin, we are in a burning building where roof could fall and crush us any second. I think you should call."

"That's all I was looking for." Caitlin shrugged, and pressed Barry's contact. Her phone rang... and rang... and rang...

 _"_ _Hi, you have reached Barry Allen. I'm probably out doing something or just don't want to talk right now, so please leave a message when you hear the beep! Thanks, have a great rest of your day."_

Caitlin grinned at the sincerely Barry message, and waited for the beep. "Uh, hi, Barry. It's Caitlin. I don't know where you are right now, but Julian and I are kind of stuck in my apartment building, and it's on fire. We could really use some help. Thanks. Bye."

"It's slightly unnerving to hear you handling life-and-death situations like they are normal ones." Julian commented.

Smiling, Caitlin slipped her phone back in her pocket and got comfortable on the floor. "Well, that's because they are." Julian gave her a look, and she looked right back. "Come on, Julian. I work with the Flash. I've been kidnapped _at least_ 3 times. I have an evil other-personality inside of me and I'm working on fighting the _god of Speed_. This is actually pretty anti-climactic, compared to everything else."

He only shook his head, leaned back against a particularly large piece of ceiling. "So, what now? We just... sit?" His eyes pleaded with her again. "You sure you don't want to try-"

" _No._ " Caitlin send firmly. "And that's my final answer. My mother told me that the more I use my powers, the harder it'll be to reverse them."

Julian frowned. "So... you still want your powers gone?"

"Of course!" Caitlin sent him an incredulous glance. "I mean, Julian, this necklace is pretty and all, but not _every outfit I own_ goes with this color."

He laughed, but sent her a more serious look. "If you could learn to control your powers, you wouldn't need then necklace. I could help you. And Cisco could find a way that, if things get out of control, to stop your powers from getting out of hand-"

"No, Julian." Caitlin repeated, cutting him off. "I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous."

Silence fell between them, broken only by sporadic groans as fire slowly ate away at the building. Caitlin tilted her head back, sharing the stone section that Julian was leaning on. "I really hope the fire doesn't get to my floor." She murmured. "All my stuff's in there."

Reaching over, Julian squeezed her hand sympathetically. "We'll figure something out."

After a half and hour, still no one had come. Caitlin had curled into a ball, resting her chin on her knees, and Julian was lying back with his eyes closed. Smoke was now visible all around them, coming from the steadily creeping flames that were moving down the wall.

Caitlin couched, trying to breathe through her sleeve to filter out as much fumes as she could. She got slowly to her feet, choking on the smoke, and made her way slowly over to the door.

"Julian, I think we could fit." She called. There was no response, and fear shot through her, sending her running back to his side. "Julian? Julian!"

She fell to her knees, shaking his shoulder roughly. He groaned, and opened his eyes. "What- what? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep or something."

Caitlin bit her lip, her eyes slipping unconsciously to his blood-soaked leg. "Ok, I do it."

His muddled mind took a second to register. "You'll do... you're going to take off your necklace?"

"No one's coming." Caitlin responded hopelessly. "Barry still hasn't picked up, and soon, we're not going to be able to breathe in here." She reached around her neck, grasping the two ends of the chain and, for the second time in a week, pulling it off.

After handing the necklace to Julian, Caitlin hurried back over to the door. Julian stumbled to his feet, following her. "Just try and turn the stone to ice. Then we can find something and break it until there's enough of a hole to go through."

Caitlin rested her hands on the debris, focusing hard, and immediately, the stones began to get icy cold under her hands. She pushed harder, willing the ice to got to it's very core. Frozen solid. She could do that.

After a little bit, Julian rested his hand on her shoulder. "You did it, Caitlin." He whispered. "You can stop now."

She took a deep breath, finding it harder, this time, to take the necklace from him and drape around her neck. So Julian did it for her, completely trusting that she wouldn't hurt him, and hooked the necklace for her. "There we go." He whispered, one hand still resting on her back. "I knew you could do it."

Caitlin nodded, shaky, and looked around for something to break the barrier.

They ended up just using other rocks, and picked away at the ice until the hole at the top of the exit was big enough. Then they squeezed through, tumbling out to the other side. There were gasps from all around, and Caitlin blinked at the bright sky.

Julian groaned beside her, sounding like he was trying to cough up a lung. She reached over blindly and squeezed his hand again. "Looks like your plan worked."

His face popped into view, grey with soot but smiling. "Of course it did! My brilliant ideas are why I'm on Team Flash, but I can have them outside defeating metas."

Caitlin giggled, and got to her hands and knees. A paramedic rush over to them, followed by a fire fighter and... Iris? She grinned in relief when she saw them. "Guys! Thank goodness you're ok. I was getting close to breaking down the door myself if these oafs weren't going to do it."

Julian laughed outright at the look on the fire fighters face. The man handed him an oxygen mask anyway, then passed one to Caitlin. "Thanks."

"Why are you here?" Caitlin asked in confusion. If anyone on Team Flash had come to greet them when they got out, she had expected it to be Cisco, or Barry. Not Iris.

"I'm _am_ still a reporter, a fact which everyone seems to forget." Iris reminded her with a teasing smile. "Now, I'll take your statements after that overeager nurse looks at you."

She strode away, sending her _I'm totally supposed to be here_ reporter smile over to everyone who attempted to stop her. Caitlin shook her head in amusement, allowing the paramedic to check out her injuries.

Draping and arm over her shoulder, Julian smiled down on top of her head. He was about to speak when a familiar rush of speed-air had them both looking up.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight her laugh. "Wonderful timing, Flash."

 **Author's Note: Gosh, I never know how to end these things. That is the thing I'm worst at, probably, is the ending.**


	3. Time 3: A Medical Emergency

**Author's Note: Alright. I confess. This one maybe be a** ** _tad_** **bit unrealistic, but it's only because I have, like,** ** _no medical knowledge whatsoever._** **It's not my fault!**

Julian certainly had a knack for getting himself into trouble, something that Caitlin was really starting to realize as she picked up her phone and read Cisco's text.

 _J got mugged come quick_.

She was out the door and in her car at a speed that Barry would be proud of. The cars in front of her were just _too slow_ , and she used her horn more in the 5 minutes she was driving then she had in her entire life. Put together.

When she arrived at STAR Labs, she found a messy trail of blood leading up to her lab. The sheets Julian were lying on were stained red, (and would probably never recover) and Julian was groaning in pain.

"What've you done now?" Caitlin asked, rushing up and putting on an "annoyed" air to hide her worry.

"This time-" Julian gasped. "It wasn't my fault. At least it- didn't include- smoke- right?"

Cisco gave both a weird look from where he was pressing down on Julian shoulder, "What-? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Good." Caitlin said simply, taking his place, and inspecting the bullet hole. "What's his status?"

"The bullet was tainted with some sort of poison, possibly because of rusted metal." Cisco wheeled a heavy piece of equipment over to the bed, using the scanner feature to look at Julian's shoulder. "The infection is spreading."

"We can't let it reach his bloodstream." Caitlin murmured, pressed down on his shoulder. Julian groaned. "Cisco, administer some pain meds."

Cisco complied quickly, then took Caitlin spot as she gathered her supplies. Julian's eyes slipped shut as the medication lulled his body into a drug-enhanced sleep.

Caitlin walked back over to the bed, and disinfected the wound, upending nearly the entire bottle of rubbing alcohol on it. Even sleeping, Julian winced. Cisco patted his leg. "Hang in there, buddy."

After cleaning her tools, Caitlin used her pliers to reach carefully into the bullet hole. Her usually calm hands were trembling slightly, Julian's blood a stark contrast to the white of the sheets and his shirt. It looked fake, like someone had drawn a picture and then accidentally spilled ketchup all over it.

The bullet came out easily, and Caitlin placed it on the beside tray. "Cisco. Status."

"The poison is still on the move." Cisco raked his hands through his hair. "We're going to need a blood transfusion, but it's covered too much ground."

Caitlin had known that it was going to come to this. Surprisingly, she wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be. "Alright. Go and get type A blood bags from storage." She removed her hand briefly from Julian's shoulder so she could reach around and unclasp her necklace.

Cisco caught her arm. "Are you-"

"Don't worry." She gave him what she thought was a reassuring smile. "I've been doing this a lot lately."

With a soft clack, her necklace fell to the bedside table. Caitlin placed her hands back on Julian's shoulder, and took a calming breath.

She started out slowly, forcing cold through her fingertips, searching for that small in between spot that would stop the poison flow. Too much cold, and it would permanently damage Julian's nerves, resulting in possible amputation. Too little, and it would nearly chill the spot.

Cisco ran off to get blood bags, returning with three and a large vial attached to a needle. "Get ready." Caitlin instructed as he took up his spot beside the bed. "As soon as I let go, you need to get all of the blood out of the area. Then I'm going to refreeze it until you can get a steady blood flow going again."

"3." Cisco counted. "2. 1." He injected the needle into Julian's arm and pulled the trigger. Red rushed into the containment vial, and by the time it was halfway full, any readings of the poison in Julian's shoulder were gone.

Caitlin refroze the area while Cisco hurried around with the blood bags. He quickly stuck a needle into Julian's inner elbow vein, and led the tube up to a hanging bag. Caitlin let go and grabbed a needle. Her stitches were quick and precise, and before long she had staggered into a chair, exhausted.

Patting her shoulder, Cisco smiled. "Good work."

"Thanks." She breathed back. "You too."

She reached out for Julian's hand, wrapping her fingers around his limp ones. The area around his shoulder was soaked with blood. Cisco leaned over and carefully unbuttoned his shirt, staring at the dirty article before sighing and throwing it in the trash.

"I'm going to go look for a STAR Labs sweatshirt." He offered quietly, righting figuring that he was _totally_ be the third wheel if he stayed. He disappeared out of the Cortex, leaving the only the sound of Julian's heart monitor to break the silence.

It didn't take Julian long to wake up. He blinked bleary eyes at her, trying to focus on her face through his haze of pain meds. "Hello..."

"Hi." Caitlin whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Julian told her honestly, wincing slightly.

"Completely normal." Caitlin assured him, her gaze falling to the line of 6 stitches in his shoulder. "We encountered a bit of a complication when we were fixing you up. The blade had some sort of poison or rust on it, requiring a blood transfusion."

"Let me guess." Julian sent a quick glance at her necklace. "You used your powers to freeze the area."

Caitlin frowned. "How'd you guess that?"

"My shoulder's a bit... chilly." Julian cracked a smile, and Caitlin rolled her eyes halfheartedly.

She shifted so she was leaned more over the mattress. "I don't know how you get yourselves into these messes."

He shrugged. "Ow, no..." One hand reached up, pressing gently at the wounded area. "Remind me not to shrug, please."

"Should I be doing that before or after you shrug?" Caitlin asked teasingly. It was Julian's turn to roll his eyes, but then both their expressions became serious.

He stretched up his uninjured arm, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "You saved me yet again. I'm going to lose my reputation as a knight and shining armor."

"What reputation?" Caitlin breathed, leaned a little bit closer. "I'm pretty sure your only reputation is that you, 'live for danger'."

"I must." His face was so close now she could see every speck in his beautiful green-blue eyes. "Hanging around with you lot."

Before their lips could touch, Cisco came clomping into the room. He was being exceptionally loud, making his presence _very known_ to both of the other occupants in the room.

Caitlin bolted into a sitting position, straightening out her dress and tucking her curls behind her ear. Cisco gave them both an awkward smile, and tossed Julian a sweatshirt. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, mate." Julian muttered, eyes still resting on Caitlin's. She couldn't meet his gaze, worried she'd blush or simply lean down and kiss him, right in front of Cisco.

The tech whiz didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong, or at least he did a very good job hiding it. He helped Julian sit up to put in the sweatshirt, then patted his shoulder. "Dude, you certainly have a knack for getting into trouble."

"I've noticed." Julian muttered dryly, exchanging a glance with Caitlin, who bit her lip and quickly glanced back down at her lap. "I have noticed."

 **Author's Note: Alright, I** ** _really_** **didn't know how to end this one.**


	4. Time 4: Cooking

**Author's Note: This one is more of a humor saving then a life-and-death situation saving.**

Julian, still wanting to repay her from saving his life not once but _three times_ , had invited her over to dinner. Caitlin was a little confused, not sure if this was a platonic gesture or not. Everything had been so _simple_ before Julian... and that was saying something, considering her life.

Still, platonic or not, she was dressing up. She hadn't gone on a date since Jay, and it would be nice to switch things up a little bit. So she grabbed her currently favorite dress (blue, with a silver pattern that looked like a galaxy on fabric), slipped on matching heals, re-curled her hair, and walked out the door.

Julian looked very pleased when he saw her. "You look fantastic, Caitlin." He complimented, taking her coat and admiring the newly-revealed view.

Even though she kind of knew he was going to say something like that, she blushed. "Thanks, Julian."

She had gotten there a little bit early, so Julian was still using his balcony grill to make the fish. She had just leaned herself on the rail and was admiring the view from his apartment (she had never been there before, it was a really nice place), when Julian began to fan away smoke from his grill.

Caitlin turned with a groan to see flames leaping up from the fish. "I am _so_ done with all my stuff smelling like smoke." She complained, but rushed back out of his house and into the hallway to grab the fire extinguisher.

Julian met her halfway and yanked the canister from her hands, racing back to his grill and spraying. Or, trying to, anyway. Nothing happened.

"Spray it, Julian!" Caitlin cried, waving her hand in front of her face. The fish was completely crisped now, and she was starting to get worried that the whole grill would explode soon.

"I can't- it's not working!" He gave the can a desperate shake, and squeezed the handle again. Nothing.

Caitlin felt like slapping herself on the forehead. "I cannot _believe_ I'm doing this again!" With that, she yanked off her necklace, and shot a well controlled stream of frost directly at the grill. The fire sizzled out, leaving a way-too blackened haddock in it's place.

"Well." Julian laughed nervously. " _That_ was certainly exciting."

She let out a giggle as well, because it was all just so _ridiculous_. "Julian, I think that smoke must really, really, like you."

He gave her a playful smile. "Well, they always said that smoke went to the hottest person in the room..." She rolled her eyes, and he reconsidered. "So are you sure the fire isn't following you?"

Once again, Caitlin blushed heavily. "I, um... do you like pizza?"

He blinked, startled by the random question. "Yes, of course I like pizza. Who doesn't?"

"Harry." Caitlin answered automatically. "And I think we should order some, because, no offense, I am _not_ eating that."

Both their gazes fell to the charred fish, which had a unappetizing grey hue to it, and was covered in a thin layer of ice. Julian wrinkled his nose. "No. No, that's disgusting." Using his tongs, he picked it up and promptly tossed in the trash.

Giggling, Caitlin pulled out her phone and quickly ordered a large vegetarian pizza. Julian sighed. "I should have known you'd be the healthy pizza type."

She nudged his shoulder his shoulder. "I take offense. I'm the healthy _everything_ type."

"Oh." Julian rolled his eyes, smirking. "Sorry."

They took a seat on his couch, waiting. Caitlin realized belatedly that she hadn't even had to put her necklace back on. No signs of Killer Frost were pushing to the surface anymore. She was amazed, and unconsciously glanced over at Julian. There was just something about him that kept her in check- in a good way.

Julian caught her look at gave her a smile. "What?"

"What?" She blinked, trying to focus.

"Why were you looking at me?" He asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

Caitlin shook herself. "Nothing. I mean, I was just thinking about stuff. I mean things. I mean I was just thinking about..."

She trailed off as his gaze fell to her lips for a second. Her heart started to pound. _No interruptions._ Please _no interruptions..._

Julian leaned foreword slowly, inching a little closer on the couch. His eyes were wide, a he looked nervous. Caitlin rested her hand on his knee. There lips were about to touch when-

"Pizza Delivery!"

Caitlin groaned quietly, but it was masked as Julian all but leaped off of the couch and sprinted toward the door. "Pizza! Yes, yes, pizza. We ordered pizza. Ok. Pizza." He muttered, yanking open the door and giving a nervous smile to the bored looking delivery guy.

He sprouted off the price, and Julian yanked out his wallet. Caitlin could see his fingers trembling as he fumbled with the bills, and she let out a sigh, resting her forehead against the couch. Would they _never_ get to the part where the actually kissed?!

Julian was crashing around the kitchen now, pulling down plates and filling glasses with wine. She stood up slowly, to go if she could help. "There's not much to do, but thanks." Julian gave her a quick smile, passing her her plate and opening the pizza box. "Oh, looks good."

"Better then the fish, anyway." Caitlin said teasingly.

He fought his smile, lost the battle, and grinned. "Yeah. Much better then the fish."

They both took their meal and sat down at Julian's slightly crowded dining table. Julian hurried to move books and papers to the nearest chair, attempting to make room for the both of them. "Sorry, mate." He apologized, embarrassed. "I'm not very used to company."

"That's quite alright." Caitlin smiled, moving another stack of books to help him out. "Not all of us can be neat freaks like me." He snickered, finally clearing enough space to sit down. Caitlin took the only other uncovered chair, and they fell into a food-eating silence.

After her second piece of pizza, Caitlin sat back and took a sip of her wine. "Mm, this is good. What kind?"

"Pinot Grigio." Julian told her, picking up his own glass. "It's from my mother."

"Well, you're mother has very good wine taste." Caitlin smiled.

"You should taste her tea." Julian grinned. "I've got ice cream in the fridge if you want it. You know, lame people like us, we eat wine and ice cream."

She giggled. "Depends on what kind you have. I'm more a vanilla and chocolate strictly one flavor kinda gal myself. But with Cisco as a best friend, I like pretty much any flavor you've got."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Standing, Julian strode to his freezer and pulled out a container of vanilla ice cream, followed by two spoons (...not from the freezer, though). "Good thing I bought this." He smiled and her, and grabbed the whipped cream before leading her back to the couch. "Dig in."

They ate straight out of the container, like old friends well used to the tradition of ice cream eating and binging Netflix, minus the Netflix. Caitlin dug into the ice cream, then squirted whipped cream on top, before sticking it in her mouth, and washing down with a sip of wine. "Yum."

Julian grinned, following her example and doing just about the same method of consumption, just with more ice cream and heavier amounts of whipped cream. Caitlin giggled, reaching out to swipe her thumb across his chin. "You got something there."

Her hand froze, still on his face, and the rest of the movement in the room stopped, too. Caitlin swallowed, and licked her lips.

Julian's throat clearing broke the spell, and she hastily placed her hand down to rest awkwardly in her lap. Julian stuffed another bite of ice cream in his mouth, just as something to do.

Their silence eventually flattened out to become a little more comfortably, but Caitlin kept her hands firmly in her lap, only moving to get another bite of dessert, or a sip of wine. She would certainly not be making any moves on Julian tonight.

Julian saw her to the door when she could no longer contain her yawning behind her hand. He awkwardly patted her shoulder, then, spur of the moment, leant down to peck her cheek.

It wasn't much, but Caitlin was still staring blankly at the door, even after he walked inside.

 **Author's Note: Well, that's four!**

 **As you could probably see, the reasons for her to take off her necklace are become a bit more ordinary and mundane. Maybe the term "save" should be taken a bit more loosely in my 5+1 trope...**


	5. Time 5: Warm Drinks

**Author's Note: As you probably caught from chapter 4, these have been getting more and more silly as they go along. This one is definitely taking the term "save" and turning it into something much,** ** _much_** **, looser.**

 _"_ _It is a gorgeous day in Central City, much warmer then the past few weeks. We at CentralWeather recommend for you to get outside today before the predicted cold front comes in. We will have more about that cold front, but first, a word from our-"_

Caitlin clicked off the weather video before it could reach the overplayed commercial, and looked up to see who had just come in.

It was Julian, grinning and looking unusually pleased. "Mornin' Caitlin!" He greeted happily, leaned over her desk. "Beautiful day today!"

It must have been his lunch break, Caitlin thought, which meant it could also be hers. She closer her computer and smiled back at him, "You seem chipper today."

"It must be the sun." He said agreeably. "You been outside yet?"

"Haven't had the chance." Caitlin shrugged.

Julian's eyes lit up. "Oh, almost forgot." He pulled a reusable mug out of his shoulder bag. "I got you coffee from Jitters. A cream, a sugar, and 1 shot of expresso, just how you like it."

"Thanks, Julian." Caitlin said, gratefully taking the drink and using it to warm up her hands, which were always cold, of late.

Julian placed his hands, palm down, on her desk, and leaned foreword. "Would you care to join me on a picnic, Dr. Snow?"

Frowning, Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "A.. picnic?"

He nodded excitedly. "A picnic."

Caitlin leaned back in her chair, considering. Then her eyes caught a shaft of sunlight sparkling of the floating dust in the room. She traced it to the window and the brilliant blue sky and found herself speaking. "A picnic sounds pretty nice, actually."

Julian looked surprised, but it was the pleasant kind of surprise that makes your eyebrows go up and causes you to smile. He waited patiently as Caitlin gathered her home-packed lunch from her bag, picked up her new, warm, coffee, and hurried to meet him at the door.

They walked out together, hurrying over the bleak, paved section directly outside STAR Labs, and toward the field behind the building. It was filled with grey, prickly grass, and not very well taken care off, but the blue sky and glowing sun made up for all of that- and then some.

Julian spread his jacket on the ground, and both of them crowded on, shoulders touching gently. Caitlin opened the plastic container that held her salad, and fished around in her bag for the metal fork she always kept somewhere in the pockets. Julian pulled out a soda and took a sip.

He made a face. "Ugh, warm soda. I don't think that there is _anything_ worse then warm soda."

Caitlin giggled, and, without thinking, pulled her necklace over her head and grabbed onto his can. The liquid immediately cooled down. Julian gave her an awed look. "You- you didn't need to do that."

"I know." She shrugged, bashful under his gaze. "I wanted to, though."

"What happened to being afraid of your powers?" Julian asked, only have teasing her.

"Well, _someone_ forced me to use them." Caitlin reminded him, pushing her shoulder gently to the side, bumping his. "I really don't think Frost is inside of me, now. Whenever I use my powers, I don't think of her. I think of you."

Julian got a pleased little smile on his face and stayed silent. He took a gulp of his soda. "Much better. Thanks."

They ate their lunches without much speaking, Caitlin shifting her head so it's weight was balanced on Julian's shoulder. She was smiling so much her face hurt, but was unable to stop herself. Everything in her life seemed to be looking up, for once.

Julian finished up the last of his sandwich and smiled down at her. "Nice to be alone without being in a dangerous situation for once, huh?"

"Who's fault is that?" Caitlin asked, smirking. Julian laughed, leaning back in the grass. Caitlin joined him, the crackly grass poking uncomfortably into the back of her neck. She barely noticed.

"Probably mine." He murmured, still smiling, turning on his side to face her. He reached out a hand as she did the same, brushing a few stray tendrils of hair back from her face.

Caitlin smiled gently back, using her arms to push herself closer. They both leaned in, not noticing the steadily darkening sky.

Just as Caitlin thought that she was _finally_ going to have the kiss she had dreamed about, the sky abruptly opened up. Caitlin jolted upward with a shriek, soaked to the bone in seconds. "Come _on_!" Julian yelled at the sky, but he was laughing.

They gathered up their picnic and Julian's soggy coat in record time, and made a mad dash back to STAR Labs, holding hands the whole way.

"Are you getting the feeling," Caitlin panted, droplets of water splashing to STAR Labs' floor as she squeezed out her hair. "That the universe doesn't want us to have our first kiss?"

"Nah." Julian yanked off his shirt to try and dry it a little bit, and Caitlin turned red. "We'll get our time."

"We'd better." Caitlin sighed, rubbing at her face as she thought back on on of their failed attempts at a first kiss. "We'd _better_."

 **Author's Note: Sorry, that one was shorter then the rest. I wasn't really sure where I could go to lengthen it, considering that I had already covered both of my tropes.**

 **SOOOO... what do you guys think? How is** ** _Caitlin_** **going to save Julian, instead of her powers?**


	6. And 1: Captain Singh and (cont inside)

**Author's Note: AH couldn't finish that Chapter Title! It's called "Captain Singh and the Mountain of Paperwork" XD**

 **Ok, so originally, I had written this sad, intense, heart wrenching story that was filled with feels and Alchemy.**

 **It didn't fit, you know? It just didn't fit with the feel for the rest of the story. Not only did I randomly bring up Julian mourning his sister, but there were unexplained bits with the Philosopher's Stone... it just didn't** ** _work_** **for me.**

 **(I posted the chapter anyway, just on my "Snowbert Through the Pages" fic. It's chapter titled "The Philosopher's Stone".**

 **This being the last chapter, it will resolve** ** _both_** **the 5+1 tropes I have been writing about. I think you all know what that means... :D I'm excited, too!**

Caitlin checked her watch for the eighth time in the last 10 minutes. It had apparently only been a minute and 3 seconds since her last look, but it had seemed like ages. Time moved slowly when you were sitting at Jitters and watching your coffee get cold while waiting for your date to arrive.

She checked her watch again, only managing _32_ seconds this time. Where in the Multiverse was Julian? If it was Barry or Cisco (not that she would be going on a date with either of them- _especially not Cisco_ ) she would get it, but they were both rather notorious for being late. Julian was _always_ on time.

Caitlin began to get a little bit nervous. With his "live-for-danger" attitude, and the fact that trouble did seem to always follow him, whether in the form of a car crash or a flaming grill, there was a strong possibility that he wasn't there because he was hurt.

She yanked out her phone with a sense of urgency.

 _Are you hurt? Are you ok? Are you coming?_

Caitlin waiting a second, her leg bouncing nervously under the table. The barista at the counter gave her a concerned look, and she smiled quickly in that direction. She bit her lip as Julian _still_ didn't respond, and was about to call when-

 _No, Yes, and SO SRY :O_ Julian texted back in his strangely unprofessional way. Caitlin let out her breath in relief. _Cannot believe I forgot! Will get away asap- CS is on the hunt for punishable creatures. Work piling up. Sry again :P_

 _No problem, just glad you are ok._ Caitlin texted back quickly. _Don't worry about our date, we can reschedule._

 _Is that ok?_

 _Yeah, totally fine :) Don't worry about it_

 _Ok great thx so much Caitlin. Really did want to come :(_

A happy smile spread across Caitlin's face at that, a rather frequent expression when she was dealing with anything Julian. He was just so _sweet_ , it was hard not to melt a little when he used that British accent and attempt at charm and being social on you.

Titling her head to the side, Caitlin considered her mug of coffee, and bounced a few ideas off of it. _We could either stay here alone, call someone else, or..._

How about, instead of bringing Julian to Jitters, they brought Jitters to Julian? "He sounded stressed, you know. It might make him smile." She whispered to her cup as she got up to pay. Then she frowned. Had she just been talking to a cup? Wow. That was new.

Caitlin ordered another coffee, two scones, and asked the barista to heat up her current one. For a moment, she missed Kendra, with her smiling face and bouncy brown curls, leaning over the counter to flirt with Cisco and holding up the entire line. Then she remembered that Kendra was off flying into the sunset with her immortal soulmate. She probably wouldn't want to be behind the counter of a coffee shop, listening to customer's orders for hours on end.

The barista brought back her order and Caitlin gave her a tip. She was in a really good mood, now. Julian was going to probably grin that amazing smile of his when he saw her, and they could have a break together without Singh being any the wiser. Hopefully, Barry would be too occupied with Team Flash to even be _at_ the precinct. That was most likely also the reason why Julian had so much work. He took his job of covering for Barry's absence _very_ seriously.

Caitlin hopped in her small blue Prius and drove through downtown. The traffic was light at this time of day, and the trip to the CCPD wasn't very long. She hurried up the steps with her scones and her coffee, and her eyes fell on Captain Singh himself, just coming out of his office.

He noticed her entrance and sized her up with a frown. "You're Allen's friend, right?"

"Uh, Barry, yes, I'm Barry's friend." Caitlin hummed nervously. She had hoped to avoid Singh, not wanting Julian to get into any trouble for having visitors. "His physician, actually. And his friend."

"Yeah, well he's not here, but Albert's up in their lab if you want to wait for him to do... whatever you two do when you come to get him." Singh nodded upstairs. "You know Albert, right?"

"He's my boyfriend, actually." As soon as the words were out of Caitlin's mouth, she froze. Since when was Julian her boyfriend? And since when was she _telling_ people that?

Singh raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, just don't distract him for too long. He's got a lot of overdue projects."

Caitlin nodded quickly and ran up the steps to Julian's lab. She knocked on the door before entering, not wanting to startle him too much.

"I'm almost done, Captain, just give me a quick minute and that report'll be on you're de- Caitlin!"

Julian finally looked up from his work, and a huge grin stretched over his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come surprise you." Caitlin smiled happily, and set down the scones and coffee. "Since you couldn't make it to Jitters."

He opened his arms for a hug. "You are, Caitlin Snow, are a lifesaver. In more ways the one."

"Thanks, Julian." Caitlin said, hugging him back, pleased that they were so comfortable with each other. "Scone?"

Julian took a few seconds to clear enough table space of papers and half-finished projects. He all but inhaled half the scone, then slowed down to wait for her to finish. "Sorry. Didn't eat breakfast this morning. Too much of a rush."

Caitlin gave him a mock-mournful pout. "If you want, I can talk to Barry about leaving you will less of his work."

He gave her a smile and reach across the table to take her hand. "I appreciate it, but I also do know that the Flash has been busy this week. As long as I don't lose my job because I'm "not doing it", -even though it's more like, I'm-doing-work-for-two-people-in-the-time-of-one- I'll be fine."

Caitlin nodded and took a bite of her scone. She stared into Julian's eyes, so blue and bright and now quite happy. They were the color of the sky outside, but held so much more then just oxygen and hydrogen and other important minerals. They held something so much deeper... more like the ocean. Intense and dark and beautiful, Julian's eyes-

"You've been staring into my eyes without speaking so long that I'm starting to get alarmed." Julian commented dryly.

Caitlin turned red, caught staring without even realizing she was staring. She broke eye contact. "I was just, uh, your eyes, they're kind of like the ocean, because, you know, they're deeper then the sky..." She trailed off. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry." Julian grinned, attempting to follow her orders. "I suppose, if we are doing eye metaphors-"

"Similes."

"Right, sorry, eye similes, then you should know that your eyes are like a pan of melting pieces of dark and milk chocolate. Some bits are warm and sweet, while others dark and intimidating. But mixed together, they both taste quite good-" He stopped abruptly, and now it was his turn to blush furiously. "Blimey, that came out much more wrong then I intended it to. I should have just gone with coffee."

"Probably." Caitlin giggled.

They had lost track of time, but Julian had to recover it eventually. He sighed and placed his coffee down on the table after one final sip. "I wish you could stay forever, but I really _do_ need to get back to work."

"Yes, yes, of course." Caitlin agreed, immediately standing up and shouldering her purse.

Julian walked her to the door with a smile. "It was really nice, having you come here."

"Maybe I'll have to come by again." Caitlin said with a gentle smile of her own. She placed her hand on Julian's wrist. Finally, no interruptions. No distractions. No burning buildings and _no Cisco_.

Caitlin leaned in for the 6th time in 5 weeks, and Julian did, too.

There was a knock at the door.

With a labored sigh and a disappointed glance at her lips, Julian started to lean back. Caitlin wrapped one hand around his neck and smiled. "Not this time."

She kissed him. It was _definitely_ worth the wait.

Another knock at the door, followed by Captain Singh's, "Albert!" forced Julian to reluctantly pull back and break the kiss.

"That was very enjoyable." He grinned. "I'm hoping that it's not a one-time thing."

"It won't be." Caitlin promised. "Especially because I may have accidentally told the Captain that we're dating."

Julian blinked. "I- you- wasn't expecting that."

Caitlin burst into giggles and opened the door so that Singh could come inside. Before she walked out, she gave Julian one last kiss and a smile. "Call me if you need me."

"Of course I will." Julian grinned. "You just keep on saving my life, gotta keep you close."

 **Author's Note: Maybe the end was a little weird, but I felt the need to tie it all together, you know?**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter Snowbert story :)**

 **PROMPT MEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
